Implantable medical devices, including cardiac rhythm management devices such as pacemakers and implantable cardioverter/defibrillators, typically have the capability to communicate data with a device called an external programmer via a radio-frequency telemetry link. One use of such an external programmer is to program the operating parameters of an implanted medical device. For example, the pacing mode and other operating characteristics of a pacemaker are typically modified after implantation in this manner. Modern implantable devices also include the capability for bidirectional communication so that information can be transmitted to the programmer from the implanted device. Among the data which may typically be telemetered from an implantable device are various operating parameters and physiological data, the latter either collected in real-time or stored from previous monitoring operations.
Noise refers to any unwanted signal that interferes with the transmission and processing of data signals in a communications system. Such noise may arise from sources either internal or external to the system. Because of limited energy storage capability, implantable medical devices must necessarily transmit their data with a low signal energy, making the transmissions very susceptible to interference from noise. This means that an external programmer can only be satisfactorily used to receive data in relatively noise-free environments. Because of the widespread nature of electromagnetic noise sources, such a constraint may not only be inconvenient to the patient and clinician, but could also be hazardous in an emergency situation. Both broadband and narrowband noise sources contribute to the problem, with modem CRT monitors being a particularly common source of narrowband noise.